youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Oh Santa! (TomandJerryFan360 Style)
TomandJerryFan360's music-spoof of "Oh Santa!" from The Snowman That Saved Christmas & Pet AnimalTales Christmas Spectacular. Cast: * Jerry (Tom and Jerry) as Larry the Cucumber * Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) as Scallion #1 as a Bank Robber * Alex (Madagascar) as Pa Grape as a Viking * Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) as The Peach as The IRS Agent * Tom (Tom and Jerry) as Bob the Tomato as Santa Claus Quotes: * Narrator: And now it's time for Silly Songs with Jerry. The part of the show where Jerry comes out and sings a silly song. It's Christmas Eve, and Jerry is anxiously awaiting the arrival of Santa Claus with a plate of cookies. * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Oh, Santa! I can't wait for you to come, I just can't wait for you to come, and I've got cookies! Three yummy cookies! Just for you for when you come, oh me, for you for when you come ... because it's Christmas! * (knocks three times) * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Could that be Santa? Could that be him? Could it be the one who brings presents for a mouse like me, a good mouse like me? * Narrator: Jerry is surprised to be greeted not by Santa, but crafty cat! * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Who are you? * Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West): I'm Cat R. Waul! And I've come to rob your bank, oh yes! I've come to rob your bank, and I've come to take your dimes and swipe your nickels. So stand back, step aside you silly pickle! And let me in! * Narrator: Although frightened by the intruder, in the spirit of Christmas Jerry makes an offering. * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): I'm not a banker ... I have no bank my robbing friend, but I have cookies--three yummy cookies. And I don't have nickels, but please take this my robbing friend. Eat one of these my robbing friend. They are for Santa, but you may have one. * Narrator: Cat R. Waul is truly touched by Jerry's good will. But Jerry, although momentarily distracted, is still excited about seeing Santa. * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Oh, Santa! I can't wait for you to come, I just can't wait for you to come, and I've got cookies! Two yummy cookies! Just for you for when you come, oh me, for you for when you come ... because it's Christmas! * Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West): (simultaneously) I'm Cat R. Waul! I came to rob your bank, oh yes! I came to rob your bank ... you shared a cookie--a yummy cookie. Though I'd love to take your dimes, perhaps another time--because it's Christmas! * (knocks three times) * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): "Could that be Santa? Could that be him? Could it be the one who brings presents for a mouse like me, a good mouse like me?" * Narrator: "Once again, it is not Santa who has come to Jerry's door, but this time a savage norseman." * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): (surprised) Who are you? * Alex (Madagascar): I'm Alex! And I've come to take your land, oh yes! I've come to take your land, and I've come to burn your crops and steal your horses. And I've come to ... step on your chickens! And soil your quilts! Oy. * Narrator: Although frightened by the intruder, in the spirit of Christmas Jerry makes an offering. * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): I don't have land ... I don't have crops, my viking friend, but I have cookies--two yummy cookies. And I don't have horses, but please take this my viking friend. Eat one of these my viking friend. They are for Santa, but you may have one. * Narrator: Alex is also touched by Jerry's good will. But Jerry's thoughts are still with Santa. * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Oh, Santa! I can't wait for you to come, I just can't wait for you to come, I've got a cookie! A yummy cookie! Just for you for when you come, oh me, for you for when you come ... because it's Christmas! * Alex (Madagascar): (simultaneously) I'm a viking! I came to take your land, oh yes! I came to take your land ... you shared a cookie--a yummy cookie. Though I'd love to soil your quilts, I don't think that I wilt ... because it's Christmas! * (knocks three times) * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Could that be Santa? Could that be him? Could it be the one who brings presents for a mouse like me, a good mouse like me? * Narrator: Jerry is greeted now by an agent of the internal revenue service. * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Who are you? * Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit): I'm from the IRS! And I've come to tax your... Slam * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Oh, Santa! I can't wait for you to come, I just can't wait for you to come... * Alex (Madagascar): Uh-oh! * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): It's finally Santa! It's finally him! At last, the one who brings presents for a mouse like me, a good mouse like me! * Tom (Tom and Jerry):'' I'm Santa! And I've come to bring you gifts, oh yes! I've come to bring you gifts, and I've come to stuff your stockings--oh ho-ho-ho! And I've come to jiggle my belly. And wiggle my nose!'' Hey, wait a minute! Isn't that my belt? And what are you doing with my hat? (Gasps) So you're the ones! * Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West): Wait a minute, I can explain! * Alex (Madagascar): We've changed! * Tom (Tom and Jerry): Nobody messes with Santa! You know that don't you!? You've been very naughty! And I've got a list! * Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit): Did you claim that? * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Merry christmas! Movie Used: * VeggieTales: The Toy That Saved Christmas (1996) Clips of Movies/TV Shows Used: * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) * An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) * Madagascar (2005) * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) * Merry Madagascar (2009) * Madly Madagascar (2013) * Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) Category:TomandJerryFan360 Category:Musics-Spoofs Category:Pet AnimalTales Category:Christmas Music Category:TomandJerryFan360 Christmas Movies